La p'tite tornade d'un homme d'habitudes
by Adelaidethestrange
Summary: Série de petites histoires centrées sur Stiles et Peter. Steter !
1. Le jeu du Loup-garou

Hey hey hey ! Je me suis mise à Teen Wolf durant les vacances... TRES MAUVAISE IDEE, j'ai tout terminé en deux semaines et à présent, ça me trotte dans la tête !  
Je ne jure plus que par le Steter, voici donc une petite compilation de scenettes centrées sur Peter et Stiles !  
Raiting M pour plus de sécurité (et parce que je me connais. 8) )  
Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis !

**Pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas les règles du jeu du loup-garou**, je résume: Un village dont les habitants ont des roles distribués par un maitre du jeu doit tenter de tuer ceux qui sont loups-garou ! Les loups-garou eux, doivent tuer les villageois. Bien sur, personne ne connait les rôles des uns et des autres, et chaque nuit les loups doivent désigner une victime. Les villageois doivent alors parlementer le jour et voter pour une personne à éliminer.  
Il y a beaucoup de cartes dans le jeu du loup-garou, dont "sorcière" (innocent), "loup" (A TUER !) et "simple villageois" (innocent) dont je parle dans cette petite histoire. :D

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**1: Le jeu du loup-garou**

.

* * *

.

- Peter est loup, tous contre lui ! fit Stiles, brandissant un doigt accusateur en direction du trentenaire.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette inculpation ?

- Et bien, commença l'adolescent d'une voix surexcitée en agitant les mains, je t'ai senti bouger la nuit alors que c'était au tour des loups. Tu sais, ton petit coup d'épaule que tu fais quand tu n'es pas d'accord ou irrité. T'avoir senti bouger est déjà un argument suffisant en soi, mais c'est en avisant ta réaction lorsqu'Isaac a annoncé le mort du tour que tu t'es vraiment surpassé en mauvais esprit ! Quand Louloup-Isaac-notre-grand-maître-du-jeu a dévoilé que Lydia était sorcière, tu as fait ton espèce de claquement de langue que tu fais toujours pour dire « Tu vois espèce d'abruti, je te l'avais bien dit, j'ai toujours raison ». Le tour est joué !

Les autres joueurs se tournèrent vers Peter, attendant sa plaidoirie avec impatience. Cependant leurs regards étaient sans appel : Ce crétin d'hyperactif l'avait complètement grillé alors qu'il aurait pu gagner la partie. Il poussa un long soupir et lança un regard noir à l'adolescent.

- Réflexion intéressante, articula-il entre ses dents, totalement fausse, mais intéressante.

Avec une grimace agacée Peter se renfrogna dans le canapé.

- Je suppose que personne ne croira en ma parole contre celle de Stiles, aussi vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis d'idiots qui allez perdre en oubliant que ce jeu consiste à mentir. Je vous en prie, faites-moi pendre à présent !

Enthousiaste, Stiles le désigna de nouveau, geste imité rapidement par Scott et Derek plus que satisfaits d'éliminer l'oncle Hale. Celui-ci soupira lourdement et retourna sa carte à la fin du vote.

- Quoi ?! s'étouffa Scott en se penchant sur la carte de Peter, « _simple villageois_ » ?

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses mon cher Scott, fit Peter en se levant, derrière son aspect d'idiot fini, ton ami Stiles est par exemple un fin stratège.

L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire éclatant qui fit rater un battement à son cœur, puis il quitta le salon pour se préparer un café à la cuisine. Il entendait encore les exclamations de Scott et les rires de son meilleur ami à travers la porte. Devant sa tasse fumante, Peter esquissa un sourire : "Son mouvement d'épaules, son claquement de langue…" il n'y avait pas à dire :

Stiles le connaissait définitivement très bien.

.

* * *

.

Voilà voilà, à bientot pour une prochaine histoire ! (Un peu plus "couple", qui sait ! Tout dépendra de l'inspiration ! x) )


	2. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment

Bonjour !  
Je voulais essayer de cadrer un peu mon débit de publication mais honnêtement je publie au fil de l'inspiration, donc je préfère plutôt dire que vous _pouvez vous attendre_ à une ou deux petites histoires par semaine !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire afin que je sache si le format vous convient ou si l'histoire est interessante, et puis ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des retours !  
Merci à ceux qui suivent déjà et à ceux qui ont reviewé ! o/

Bonne lecture ! :D

.

* * *

.

**2. Être là au mauvais endroit... au mauvais moment.**

.

* * *

.

- Bon mon vieux. Il est temps de te poser cette dure question existentielle et dramatique: est-ce que tu pourrais plaire à Peter ? demanda Stiles à son reflet dans le miroir, se regardant très sérieusement dans le blanc des yeux.

- Bah voyons, qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou psychopathe de trente-sept ans trouverait à un crétin comme toi ? lui rétorqua son reflet. Un ado moitié-moins âgé que lui qu'il ne voit que quelques heures par semaine ! Peut-être que je pourrai magouiller de manière à me retrouver seul avec lui quelques temps… Du genre… Hm. Je trouverai bien. Stiles Stilinsky trouve toujours ! …Stiles, mon gars, mon p'tit gars… Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir pire fantasme. Mais un Stilinski n'abandonne jamais !

Le jeune homme s'adressa un sourire plein de courage et de dents blanches avant de rouler des yeux et de le perdre instantanément. Désabusé, l'adolescent s'affala dans son lit avec un long soupir.

- Aaah ! Si seulement Peter pouvait me défleurer un bon coup, qu'on en parle plus !

Un sursaut étranglé retenti derrière la porte et Stiles se redressa vivement.

- Scott ?

Son meilleur ami pénétra dans la chambre, hésitant et rouge comme une écrevisse.

- Surprise...

.  
.

***.*.***

.  
.

- Je savais que tu étais là derrière la porte. Je blaguais hein !

- J'imagine bien mon vieux !

Une claque sur l'épaule et le sujet fut merveilleusement clos.

_« Oh mon dieu. J'l'ai échappé belle. »_

_« Oh mon dieu... Il ment tellement mal... »_


End file.
